


The Bestest Brother

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Eden hears one of the babies wake up and decides to see if he can take care of it on his own.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Bestest Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I really _really _did not mean to get into writing this much this early into the year. Apparently my brain had other plans. And I'm still stuck in ineffable parents mode so don't be expecting for that to change any time soon. It's not going to and I've apparently made it my goal to flood the tags.__

Eden woke up to the sound of one of his siblings crying. He hadn’t quite gotten so good at identifying them by cry like his parents had, so he wasn’t sure which one was crying. All he knew was that one was crying and his parents were exhausted. He crawled out of bed and headed to the baby’s room. 

He really didn’t know what he was going to do once he got there. He didn’t know how to take care of a baby. But he wanted to help his parents out in any way that he could. He opened the door and walked in. He closed it behind him, whispering in hopes that his parents wouldn’t hear that one of his siblings were up so that they would sleep a little bit more. When he looked up, he noticed that his little sister was standing up in her crib. He walked over to her and smiled at her. 

“What’s the matter, Agnes?” he asked sweetly. “What can I help you with?” She reached her arms out and Eden took this as she wanted to be picked up. He wasn’t quite tall enough to grab her out on his own, so he went out to the dining room and grabbed a chair for him to stand on to help pull her out. Once he got her out, he sat on the floor with her and rocked her back and forth. “You’re alright,” Eden murmured. “I don’t know what happened, but I’m right here.” Eden was so busy whispering to his little sister that he didn’t even notice that his parents had come in. 

“Oh, look at that,” Aziraphale whispered into Crowley’s ear. “Such a loving big brother.” Aziraphale leaned into Crowley and Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel.

“Sweet that he wants to help,” Crowley said. “But I don’t want him to.” Crowley smiled. “He’s still a kid, he shouldn’t feel responsible for his siblings. His siblings are  _ our  _ responsibility.” 

Eden looked up from his sister, having heard Crowley’s murmurings. “Look! I got her!” He kissed her on the head. “And now she’s all better!” Eden continued rocking her from the floor. 

“That’s such a big help, thank you,” Aziraphale said. He walked across the room and squatted down. “You did a good job here.” Aziraphale didn’t want to disturb her, but he also didn’t want her falling asleep where she was. If she fell asleep there, there would be no getting her back in her crib. As soon as he picked her up, however, she started crying again.

With all the noise, Arthur had stood up in his crib and was blinking sleepily at everyone in the room. Crowley walked over to him and tried to lay him back down. He blinked at Crowley a few times before he started crying as well. “Oh, Hell,” Crowley said as he picked the baby up. “There’s no need to be dramatic.” He bounced the baby in his arms. It didn’t take long for Arthur to calm back down. 

Agnes, however, was still crying. 

“What do you want, my love?” Aziraphale asked. She squirmed in his arms. 

“Maybe she wants me!” Eden said. Aziraphale sighed. He supposed it was worth a shot. He put Agnes back in Eden’s lap. It took her a few moments to realize that Eden was holding her again and then she quit crying. Eden smiled widely. “See look! She did want me!” Eden began rocking her. “That’s alright though. I can take care of her.” Agnes smiled and grabbed hold of Eden’s hand as best as she could. 

“You need your sleep too, young man,” Aziraphale said. You’ve got school in the morning.” Eden shrugged. 

“That’s what naptime is for,” Eden replied. “I don’t need to sleep now when we have to sleep then too.” 

“That is not how that works,” Crowley said. “You get naptime, but that isn’t until the afternoon. What are you going to do all morning?” Eden shrugged. 

“Whatever my teacher asks of me,” Eden replied. “Just like normal. Crowley checked the clock on the wall. It was only six, he supposed. It could be worse. It was only an hour before they would have been trying to get Eden up anyway. He sighed. 

“Alright,” Crowley replied as he put Arthur back in his crib, hoping that at least one of his children would sleep for an extra hour (though they would likely have no such luck). “Let’s at least go out to the living room so we don’t keep your brother up too. Eden shook his head. 

“Look,” he whispered. “Agnes fell asleep again.” Eden slowly stopped his swaying. Much to Aziraphale’s surprise, Agnes didn’t wake up. 

“She sure did, didn’t she?” Aziraphale said, sitting down next to Eden. “Apparently all she wanted was to be held.” He smiled and kissed Eden’s head. He couldn’t be more proud of his son if he wanted to be. “You did such a nice job with her.” 

“Only because I have the bestest parents,” Eden said. “I wouldn’t know what to do if I hadn’t been watching you.” Eden leaned into Aziraphale. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, dearest,” Aziraphale whispered. Eden looked down at Agnes. 

“You know, I think I like babies,” Eden said. 

“Well that’s good,” Aziraphale said. “These ones are going to be around for a while.” Eden shrugged. 

“Yeah, I guess,” he said. “Are you going to be having another baby?” Eden asked. Aziraphale smiled and shook his head. 

“You three are more than enough for us.” He looked up to Crowley. “I think we’re pretty much settled with you.” 

“Oh,” Eden said. He sounded slightly disappointed. 

“What’s wrong?” Aziraphale asked. Eden shrugged. 

“I don’t know,” he said, “guess I just thought-” he sighed. “Nothing, mama.” 

“You can tell us anything you want to,” Crowley said, sitting down with the rest of his family. “We’re here to help you, not to hurt you.” 

“It’s ok,” Eden said. “I like Agnes and Arthur just fine. They’re good babies.” 

“And you’re a good brother.” 

“I just like babies,” Edens said. He really didn’t have the words to voice his feelings on the subject. He didn’t know  _ why  _ it mattered to him so much that he wanted another sibling. He just . . . . wanted another sibling. He loved being an older brother and thought that Anges and Arthur would love it too. But if they were it, they were it. He was ok with that. “Can you tell us another story?” Eden said as a way to change the subject. “Maybe the one with the Spanish inquisition!” Crowley smiled. 

“I would love to tell you that one again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
